


The Story of Us (last chapter)

by IMaketheMonsters



Series: (you could say) Sabotage [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/M, Luke's POV, Outtakes, Valentine's Day, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29553090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IMaketheMonsters/pseuds/IMaketheMonsters
Summary: She knows his name and he's never going to get over it.OR: Part 2 of the Anti-Valentine's day fic!
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: (you could say) Sabotage [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171184
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	The Story of Us (last chapter)

**Author's Note:**

> You ask, I deliver! Here's the deleted scene from Reggie and Luke's interaction in the park!

He’s dead. He has to be. He’s died and gone to heaven. Or maybe he’s a ghost, wandering aimlessly through time, destined to relive this one night for the rest of existence. All he knows is Julie-fucking-Molina is on the stage in front of him in a camo jumpsuit, bathed in the brilliant glow of a purple spotlight and belting out the lyrics to one of _his_ songs.

He’s going to get, “Sunset Curve is one of my biggest inspirations as a songwriter so I thought I’d pay my respects tonight,” tattooed on his arm and nobody can talk him out of it.

“Awe, he’s drooling,” Alex coos behind him.

“Should we close his mouth?” Reggie hovers hesitantly over Luke’s shoulder.

“Nah, wait till Bobby gets back from the bathroom so he can make fun of him first.”

“Well, we’re on in two minutes, so he’d better hurry the fuck up.”

“Shut up,” Luke shushes, waving his arm wildly behind him, his eyes fixated on the figure on stage.

_“Life is a risk but I will take it, close my eyes and jump. Together I think that we can make it, come on, let’s run!”_

“Who is that and why does Luke look like he just shotgunned a battery?” Bobby arrives with a metallic clatter, the chains dangling from his belt loop shaking as he bounces up the steps into the wings.

“Julie Molina,” Alex and Reggie chorus in unison.

“Ah,” Bobby pats Luke heartily on the shoulder. “Good luck with that, my dude.”

It’s no secret among his friends that Luke is in love with Julie Molina. They might not have been in the same classes as him—Alex is a year older and Reggie is better at STEM subjects than the rest of them combined—but anyone who knows Luke well enough to see past his stone-faced façade can tell. Even Bobby, whose parents stuck him in some private school on the other side of the city knows he dissolves into a complete mess every time she so much as breathes in his direction.

“The crowd is packed,” Reggie whispers excitedly, slinging his arm around Luke’s shoulder to peer through the gap in the curtains at the sea of faces below the stage.

“That guy doesn’t even look like he’s paying attention,” Alex murmurs back, appearing beside them to point out the only person not smiling and clapping along, his face turned down towards his phone and his disinterested expression sticking out like a sore thumb amidst his enthusiastic peers.

Luke would recognize that cocky stance and greasy blond hair anywhere.

“Isn’t he that Nick guy we all hate so much?” Bobby squeezes his head in between Reggie and Alex’s for a better look.

“Yep,” Luke, Alex, and Reggie all mutter in unison.

“She deserves better,” Luke growls lowly.

He’s been smitten with her since freshman year, on that fateful day he went looking for Alex in the practice room and found her seated at the piano, belting out the chorus of Kelly Clarkson’s Breakaway with all the force of a wrecking ball, a half eaten peanut butter and jelly sandwich abandoned on a paper towel in her lap.

Really though, who can blame him? There’s not a single person who’s taken the stage tonight who sings with as much soul as this girl does. She’s got the voice of an angel but a smile that’s all sin, the type of wicked beauty that has Luke weak in the knees, his pulse pounding in his throat every time she passes by him in the hall.

_“In times that I doubted myself, I felt like I needed some help. Stuck in my head with nothing left.”_

He doesn’t wear sleeves onstage because it gives him free range of movement, but at this moment he’s grateful for the cool air wafting up his sides because Julie just _cocked her hip with that saucy little smile and lord, is it fucking hot in here—_

“Luke! We’re almost on!” He tears his eyes away from the stage to grab his guitar, plucking the strings a few times experimentally. He tuned it earlier during soundcheck, of course, but he’s not taking any chances.

The last time he didn’t double check, someone had bumped into him and knocked one of the tuning pegs without him noticing. They had played through three songs before he was able to duck backstage and retune it, and by then people were already whispering about how the band seemed to play every song off key. He still cringes at the memory.

 _“Give it up for Julie Molina!”_ The thunder of applause ricochets off the bleachers and into the rafters above, the whistles and cheering maybe a tad too rowdy for what is supposed to be their school’s annual Winter Showcase. Julie appears in the wings, breathless and beaming and looking for all the world like brightest burning star he’s ever seen.

Her eyes latch on to him before he has the chance to catch his breath. “Hey! Patterson, right?”

“Yeah,” he agrees hoarsely. “Great job out there. I, uh—” he swallows, reaching up to rub the back of his neck. His throat is suddenly very dry. “I really liked what you did with the last chorus, bringing it up like that. I honestly can't believe I didn't think of it.”

Her entire body seems to light up at the praise. “Maybe I should frontman for your band instead,” she teases playfully.

Julie Molina could crash his fucking bike and he'd let her. Instead, what he says is, "Well you could try, but you've got to be a little more rock and roll than pop star if you're gonna take my place."

She raises an eyebrow, but she's grinning, "And you're all rock star, are you?"

"Looks like it." he shrugs, trying to act nonchalant and failing miserably, because Alex and Reggie are jumping up and down and snickering at him behind her. Even Bobby looks wildly entertained.

She stares him down, all five foot two and big brown doe eyes, her curly hair swept up in a dark halo that sways enticingly behind her. He can feel the anticipation simmering under his skin at the challenge that hangs electric in the air between them.

_“Our last act of the night is the group you’ve all been waiting for! Let’s hear it for Luke Patterson and returning guests, Sunset Curve!”_

She brushes past him, lithe fingers catching the guitar strap at his shoulder and tugging him down towards her.

She brings her lips to his ear. "Alright, Patterson. Show me what you got."

**Author's Note:**

> Luke is a dork and I love them all so much.
> 
> Please excuse any grammatical errors/awkward phrasing, I literally wrote it in like half an hour.  
> What did you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
